Requiem
by Rogue Hunter
Summary: X's thoughts upon visiting the grave of the one he loves. Set during the MM Zero series.


Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman X, Zero, Alia, or any other character associated with any of the different Megaman series. They all belong to Capcom.  
  
AN: This story is set in the Megaman Zero series. X is at Alia's grave and this is about what is going through his head. It's essentially a story where a person is talking as though the deceased can still hear them. It is my first story so please read and review and let me know how I can improve my writing style.  
  
Requiem  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Hi. I know it's been a while since my last visit, but ever since Neo Arcadia fell, things have been really hectic. I know that's probably not much of an excuse, but it's the truth.  
  
For now the reploids are safe from being destroyed . . . but our dream of a peaceful world where humans and reploids live together in peace seems as distant as ever, maybe more so. Even now there are would-be Omegas taking up his cause and advocating the destruction of all reploids. Some groups of reploids are following suit by preaching Sigma's old message- rebel against humanity to ensure the survival and growth of the "superior" reploid race. It never ceases to amaze me how some reploids claim to be superior to humans when, in reality, we are just as susceptible to the same mental and emotional failings as they are.  
  
Sometimes I wondered why I even bother . . . why I even came back . . .  
  
God I miss you. Whenever I felt like I was losing myself or forgetting what I was fighting for, I only had to look at you and everything became clear again. You and I shared the same vision of the future, the same dream. All we desired was a world where we and our friends could live out the rest of our days in peace. Though I fought for that goal . I was really fighting for you. Your safety and happiness . . . that's all that mattered to me. After all, what good is achieving a dream without somebody to share it with? Especially when that person shares the same dream . . .  
  
When I lost you, I felt this void appear inside of me. I watched the light fade from your eyes and saw my future die with you. The best part of me died that day and I lost my way. I stopped caring and nothing mattered anymore. I felt nothing when I ignored the pleas for mercy from the ones who killed you or from any maverick I faced afterwards. I almost even stopped caring about my friends, who had grown worried over the change in me. I still can't believe that Dynamo, of all people, was the one to make me realize what was I becoming. I left to find myself after that, I'm still lost though. The only reason I'm here right now is because Zero needed me to help him fight the Dark Elf.  
  
They say that time heals all wounds. They're wrong. You can only grow used to the pain . you adjust to the void left behind by a person's death. I don't want to get used to the pain. I want you to be here with me. I want to be able to hold you in my arms again.  
  
I can still remember everything . . . the first time we met, the way your face lit up when you smiled or laughed, the beautiful sound of your voice when you sang, and the look of joy on your face when I returned unharmed from my battle with Sigma during the Eurasia crisis. I remember how I felt as though I failed you when Gate died and I did my best to comfort you. I remember how determined you could be once you decided to do something, your strength, and your courage. I can still recall how it felt when we first kissed and the first time that we said "I love you" to each other. I can still remember how worried you would get when I fought, even though you tried not to show it. I never meant to make you worry but with some of the stunts I've pulled I couldn't blame you for doing so. Your death still haunts my dreams along with the mix of rage and sorrow I felt then. You made me feel like I could do anything and despite all my abilities, I couldn't save you. The one thing that I know I will never forget is how much I love you.  
  
If we truly are more than just machines and there is an afterlife for reploids, I hope that I will be reunited with you there. I don't know how much longer I am destined to live in this world, but I know that you'll be there waiting for me when my time finally comes.  
  
Until we are together again in this life, by some miracle, or whatever awaits us after we die, please remember this one thing and keep it close to your heart . . . Alia, I love you. 


End file.
